


Objects In Mirror Are Larger Than They Appear

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: What can happen when a bored teenager is stuck in the back seat of a large muscle car?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I'm pretty sure that you can't actually see that much without moving the mirror all over the back seat so we have to just agree to go with the creative license on this.

It would be one thing to have a crazy, incestuous relationship with your brother if you had a house and a yard and any number of places that you could sneak off to for mind blowing, fuck-you-into-the-mattress sex, but quite another to enter into something so taboo when you live out of one car and share one motel room every night with your father. Sam and Dean had to be creative, this was certain.

 

But Sammy could be sadistic.

 

They were in the Impala on the way to some new clue on the demon or something else that John wanted to hunt and he was in full research mode. He had told Dean to drive, but that was becoming increasingly difficult as more and more of his father’s rejected books were piling up on the bench seat beside him. If John had asked Sam to look up some of the stuff for him then maybe Sam wouldn’t have gotten so bored. Wouldn’t have gotten so brazen. Wouldn’t have gotten so inventive.

 

They were on one more of the nondescript patches of highway between nondescript towns in yet another nondescript state. Some days Dean wondered how any of these states came up with a motto for their license plates. ‘Just more of the same’ didn’t really have any ring to it. It was a bit muggy so it was either getting close to summer or they were close to the Mason-Dixon, either way, it made Dean antsy.

 

Sam sat in the back seat with nothing to do. No school work because fucking Dad had just pulled them out of yet another fucking school to go chasing one more dead fucking end and just before exams too. He was smart, so he didn’t really need to do the exams, but he would get a ‘B’ instead of an ‘A+’ and that did not make Sam a happy boy. 

 

He was sixteen, bored, horny with no friends, no girls and no way to get Dean on his cock either. And yea, he wanted Dean on his cock, any way, any day and right fucking now. Sam couldn’t help thinking of Dean’s cupid’s bow lips wrapped around his shaft, licking and sucking and slurping like he was starving and Sam was twelve ounces of prime rib. Sam couldn’t possibly explain it, this new love for his brother. If you had told him a year ago that he would be having sex, no scratch that, life changing, mind altering, soul searing orgasms with his own brother, Sam would have called you crazy or tried to exorcise the demon or something. As unlikely and, to most, unseemly, as it was Sam couldn’t see any way back or out and couldn’t imagine wanting it if he could. Sam was addicted to Dean like nothing else he had ever known. Addicted to the scent, the sounds, the taste, the feel, the Deanness of it all. And like a true addict Sammy was jonesing and wanted a hit, right fucking now.

 

Just thinking about Dean had gotten Sam painfully hard in the uncomfortable space right behind his father in the back seat of the car. Sam didn’t really have a plan in mind when he first palmed his cock through the unforgiving fabric of his jeans, just a better position maybe, but then a moan escaped his lips and he caught the flicker of Dean’s eyes to the rear view mirror.

 

“You okay back there Sam?” John asked, never turning, never lifting his eyes from the book. Only required concern, nothing more.

 

“Yea Dad.” Sam replied. “Just getting hot back here is all.”

 

“Well roll the window down.” John stated absently. “But if it blows my stuff around you’ll have to close it back up.”

 

“Thanks Dad.” Sam replied, dutifully rolling the window down a couple cranks. He reached down for his cock again and gave it a squeeze but this time he swallowed the moan and just let his eyes roll shut. Sam pulled up the waistband of his t-shirt inch by inch imagining it was Dean’s strong hands petting his flat stomach. He fluttered his fingers up inside his shirt to pinch one of his nipples just like Dean did while his other hand popped the top button on his jeans. Dean cleared his throat, obviously to get Sam’s attention and he had it. Sam hadn’t realized that Dean was still watching him but now that he did, it sure didn’t stop him. Not even close. Sam smiled a mischievous smile and began to ease the zipper down.

 

“You’re not getting a cold, are you Dean?” John asked, again only cursory concern, his mind lost in one of the books.”

 

“No sir, just something caught in my throat.”

 

“Well keep your eyes open for somewhere to stop. I could use a break, what about you guys?”

 

“Yes sir.” Dean replied, hoping against hope that Sam would just do his zipper back up and let it wait until they were somewhere that they could slip away from John for a little of what neither one of them could get enough of.

 

“Oh yea.” Sam positively purred and Dean knew that Sam wasn’t going to wait.

 

Dean adjusted the mirror just to be sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing and then he shot Sam a venomous look over the seat. The kid had his jeans undone and rolled down to display the full mound of Sam’s half hard cock bound only by those thin cotton jockeys. Sam palmed himself as he licked his lips slowly, letting his tongue rest on his bottom lip the way Dean liked before he gave his dick a squeeze and bit down on that same lip to swallow the inevitable moan. His head fell to the side and Dean knew too well what that face meant. No going back. 

 

Sam had to give himself props for his silence. Then he reached a hand inside his shorts and almost choked on that silence as his thumb ran across the head gathering up the first beads of pre come oozing from the swollen head. He met Dean’s eyes again as he brought his thumb to his own lips, sucking his own taste off it, knowing that Dean was wishing that thumb would pass his lips. Dean always told him how much he liked Sam’s taste and Sam had to admit he wasn’t quite as strong as Dean, but since he was so used to Dean, hell, addicted to Dean that he was really wishing that he could tell Dean to pull the car over right here. 

 

Dean was going to kill Sammy. What a fucking tease. Not to mention, Dean was very likely going to crash the car. Don’t lick your thumb, don’t lick your thumb, you little bitch. Dear God, Dean knew he was going to hell, but fuck if he didn’t want to suck on that thumb right now. The kid tasted like fucking candy and Dean wanted some like an eight year old on Halloween. Why was it that when they didn’t need to stop there seemed to be a diner every fucking mile or so, but when Dean was hungry, and yes, that kind of hungry, there wasn’t one to be found? Oh Sam, do not pull your cock out; do not pull your cock out . . . 

 

Sam pulled his cock out. He was so keyed up that he could hardly touch himself. He didn’t know if it was because he really wanted Dean so bad or if it was the chance that he might make some noise and Dad might just turn around and see him with his cock in his hand staring at his brother in the fucking mirror, but he couldn’t believe how fucking hard his dick felt. He grabbed his shaft low, near the base, ghosting his fingers over his balls and felt them tighten just a bit. Sam wondered if he should be ashamed of himself that this was going to be so quick, but if Sam could really feel ashamed about any of this, a three-minute jack off session was going to be really close to the bottom of the list. 

 

Now it was Dean’s chance to give himself a pat on the back for keeping the car on the road. Between watching his brother’s fucking peep show and keeping his eye on Dad’s attention he barely had time to check the road for traffic. He tried not to look at Sam’s big hand stroking that beautiful cock, but looking at his face was almost worse. Dean knew that Sam was thinking of him and looking at the kid’s beautiful, blissed out face and knowing that it was him that was causing it, in any way, well that was pretty heady stuff for Dean Winchester. And then, for some reason, Dean suddenly felt less angry with Sam for the uncomfortable tightness in the front of his jeans and stretched his arm out across the back of the seat reaching for his brother, desperate for closeness that the confines of the car would not allow. Sam grasped the offered hand as their eyes met one final time in the mirror before his head dropped back, his eyes rolled back in his head and he was gone. Sam came in, what seemed to Dean, slow motion. He somehow caught every pulsing dollop of come on his hand and fingers. With all the emergency napkins safely stowed in the glove compartment, Dean watched as Sam was forced to lick his palm and every one of those long digits clean.

 

Dean watched as long as he dare, longing to taste that come, wanting to kiss and lick up the length of that neck just to bury his face in that soft hair. Oh, Sam was so going to get it for making him think like this while driving with Dad.

 

“Dean!” John called out. Dean jumped, pulling his arm back to grab the wheel with both hands.

 

“Yes sir!” He answered automatically.

 

“How hard have you been looking?” John smiled.

 

Dean was dumbstruck. Did John know what had been going on all along? Had John caught on to the action in the back seat? If so why the hell wasn’t he freaking out? And then he realized that what his father was referring to, were the bright lights of the truck stop coming up fast on his left. Dean braked harder than usual causing Sam to lurch forward in the back seat easily covering up the motions of him righting his jeans. 

 

“Well Sam, what do you say?” John asked turning with a big smile to face the youngest. “You ready for something to eat?”


End file.
